1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the debugging of programs in digital computers. The invention more specifically relates to on-line debugging of tightly-packed microcode in the microstore of a digital computer.
2. Cross Reference to Related Copending Applications
The present application is related to copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/670,289 entitled "SCANNABLE SYSTEM WITH ADDRESSABLE SCAN RESET GROUPS", by Robert Edwards et al, which was filed Mar. 15, 1991 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,019 on Dec. 14, 1993. Said copending application is assigned to the assignee of the present application and its disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.